


Going Home

by TheColorBlue



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, everyone forgets Jimmy, multiplicity, once he's human it stops being posession and starts being plurality by default, plurality, they are both woobies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-06
Updated: 2011-10-06
Packaged: 2017-10-24 08:37:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/261319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheColorBlue/pseuds/TheColorBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Canon AU off Season 5. If Castiel had ceased being an angel...and also, why is it that everyone forgets Jimmy is still in there too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Going Home

After the Winchesters saved the world, Castiel sat down on the porch of Bobby's house and looked out over the gravel path and the trees and the shrubs and the soft yellow-blue of the early morning sky and was quiet and aware of the cool chill of autumn and the heavy, tired--but-somehow-peaceful feeling of his body like a coat and he was sitting on the steps when he realized that he wasn't the only one on the steps of Bobby's porch. Jimmy had sort of hunkered down next to him and was looking out over the dewy morning as well. The image in the mind was vaguely that of Jimmy sitting down and looking tired and unshaven and in desperate need of a morning pick-me-up...but also Jimmy wasn't angry with Castiel in the way he might have been several months ago--and that was probably because, well, Castiel was not the same entity that he had been several months ago, and he had rebelled against Heaven and helped to save the world and had gone through all kinds of shit in the process--so Jimmy didn't really feel entitled to feel angry at Castiel anymore. Mostly, they both just felt...very, very tired.

I want pancakes, Jimmy remarked, at length. Pancakes and coffee and eggs and bacon and sausage. He paused for a moment, and then added, Maybe we should catch the bus to town and get something to eat.

 _We_ , Jimmy had said, because it had become clear that Cas wasn't going anywhere, and Jimmy certainly wasn't going anywhere, and since Cas was no longer an angel--well, he simply didn't have the same presence in the body that he had exercised once upon a time.

\--

Cas wanted to get acclimated to being a human, so Jimmy sat in the background and watched Cas fumble through fare for the bus and directions to the nearest eatery serving a hot breakfast, but when they sat down at the counter Cas ordered pancakes, and he did not touch his fork immediately, and Jimmy realized that it was because he was waiting for Jimmy to eat his breakfast.

\--

At the end of the week, they went home. Or, Jimmy went home. Cas accompanied.

Jimmy did not tell either Amelia or Claire about the former-angel sharing house in the body, and he felt Cas watching in a strange, almost uncertain fascination as Jimmy embraced his wife, his daughter.

Later, after his family had gone to bed, and they're sharing some of the cold pizza left over from dinner, Jimmy was suddenly hit by a feeling, strange and overwhelming, that he knew did not belong to him. It was a sensation of loss and of being lost. Castiel had never felt more lost, more unanchored, and more out of place than he had ever felt in that very moment. It was a terrible and terrifying feeling, and Cas put their face into their hands, body bowed over, like someone who wanted to pray, but neither Jimmy nor Castiel had prayed in a long, long time.


End file.
